Story Of My Life
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "I grew up during a crazy era, I've been on the road for most of my young life. Everytime something changes, everyone feels it." It had started out as one harmless night... but the fallout is only just beginning. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Lost You For Good?

Seth Rollins opened the door to his hotel room and looked around the hallway, seeing no one.

"All clear." He whispered back into the room and Dakota walked out into the hallway.

"Remember not a single word to anyone or I'll be back with a knife." Dakota responded.

"You got it." Seth said.

Dakota snuck down the hallway and Seth turned to go back into the room, the early September morning making him want to go back to sleep, which he did.

But he was unaware that 25 year old Amanda saw them… the brunette wandered back into her room and closed the door, Finn noticing that his friend had gone quiet.

"What did you see?" Finn asked.

"Dakota sneaking out of Seth's room… now I don't know whether to smack him after all the hell he's given us or just cut him out of my life completely." Amanda explained, Finn standing up and walking over before wrapping his arms around the pajama clad woman, the two hugging.

"They both were more like drunk and weren't think straight." Finn responded as he stroked Amanda's disheveled chestnut hair.

"That's the same bullshit he yelled at me after assuming that you and I hooked up after NXT TakeOver Brooklyn…" Amanda replied as they let go, Finn reaching his hands up to her shoulders. "Why is it that he gives me hell for being around you and he just goes and does whatever he wants?" She asked quietly.

"I'll tell you one thing you can do, confront Dakota about it." Finn said.

"Just hoping she doesn't flip out on me." Amanda replied as they let go.

"She wouldn't flip at you, she'll flip out at Seth for telling someone. And there is nothing worse than having your ass handed to you by a woman. Happened to me when I pissed Becky off." Finn responded.

When they were ready for the day, Amanda headed into the lobby and let Finn and Bayley talk… she took a deep breath and approached Dakota.

But Dakota knew from the look on Amanda's face that Amanda knew.

"He told you, didn't he?!" Dakota snapped.

"No… I saw you leaving this morning." Amanda responded, Dakota taking a minute and getting Amanda to sit down.

"We were drunk and being stupid." Dakota muttered. "I don't remember any of it, it's all black."

"Been there… I was just 16 at the time." Amanda admitted, Dakota's eyes widening.

"Rough time?" Dakota asked.

"I was new to the business… and drunkenly asked what it was like, Randy didn't exactly take it gently with me at first but after, we took it easier." Amanda explained.

"At least you remember your first time, I don't. Yet another drunk one night stand." Dakota said, rubbing her head.

"We go through wild times in our lives." Amanda responded, Dakota laughing slightly.

"I don't think I've gotten out of those times yet." Dakota said.

At the Laredo Energy Arena, Amanda was looking through the script when she came across one of Seth's lines… and glanced up to see John, who could tell that he had inadvertently startled his little sister.

"Didn't mean to startle you." John said.

"It's alright. Just one of those days." Amanda responded as they hugged for a few seconds… and he saw that her nose was bruised from what he could guess was a mistimed shove into the turnbuckle at Saturday's live event.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Liv got a bit frustrated during our match and shoved me… I'm alright, John." Amanda responded.

"I'm referring to what happened today. What happened that turned it into one of those days?" John said.

"Seth and Dakota fucked like bunnies." Amanda whispered, John's eyes widening. "You better not tell anyone, got it?"

"So Seth and Dakota are now together?" John whispered back.

"It was just a one off… I want to scream and yell at him about how he's treated me and Finn when we're just friends." Amanda said, John once again pulling her into a hug… and the two unaware that Seth heard them.

"Goddamn that bitch." Seth growled before going and grabbing Dakota, dragging her down to the empty former Shield's locker room.

"What is this about? Round 2?" Dakota asked.

"You got on my case about telling someone but yet it gives you the right to tell Mandy?!" Seth demanded.

"I didn't tell her!" Dakota hissed, Seth grabbing her and pinning her up against the wall.

"Don't lie to me!" Seth said.

"She saw me leave!" Dakota responded, Seth letting her go. "Did you seriously think I would tell anyone?!"

"I'm sorry." Seth responded.

"Now if only you'd apologize to Mandy for how you've treated her for hanging around Finn." Dakota muttered. "And for the record." She said before grabbing Seth and bending back one of his fingers. "You touch me like that again and I'll do so much worse." She growled before leaving and bumping straight into Dean.

"Ah, crap." Dakota muttered.

"What were you doing in there?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Dakota answered.

Dean nodded and let Dakota leave, Dean going and finding Roman.

"What's going on, Dean?" Roman asked as the two high fived each other.

"I think there's something up with Kota." Dean said.

"Same here but something also seems to be on Mandy's mind…" Roman responded.

"Think they got into a fight?" Dean asked.

"Let's find out, you talk to Kota and I'll talk to Mandy." Roman answered.

Dean nodded and the two headed to the locker rooms, Roman stopping in front of Amanda's and listening.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Finn… he drives me up the fucking wall over every little thing and gets all possessive." Amanda replied as Finn helped her tie her right ring boot and noticed how her right leg tensed up when he touched it… but he knew it was from the injury she suffered last year.

"I'll talk to him… settle this whole thing." Finn responded.

"Okay… just be careful with everything." Amanda replied as Finn kissed her on the side of her head and left… when Finn reached the locker room, he knocked on the door and Seth opened it before letting him in.

"I'll be blunt, you're driving Mandy crazy." Finn responded after Seth closed the door.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"All the hell you've given her for her hanging around me. I'm not trying to split apart whatever friendship you two have left, I just think you need to treat her better and not be so damn possessive." Finn explained, Seth narrowing his eyes at him in anger.

"She told you, didn't she?!" Seth snapped.

"I was in the room when she saw Kota sneaking out… and Mandy felt like you were being hypocritical." Finn responded, dodging Seth's fist and Seth incidentally punching the locker.

"Hypocritical? We were both drunk!" Seth yelled.

"And I bet your next words are gonna be that you'll kill me if Mandy and I ever get closer." Finn said after keeping Seth from hitting him… but Seth punched him anyway, Finn responding with a punch of his own.

Amanda's and Roman's heads snapped up and they ran into the locker room, pulling the two apart.

"That's enough, both of you! He walked in here to talk, Seth, not fight!" Amanda shouted.

"Seem like he came to fight to me." Seth said.

"Mandy, get him out of here." Roman replied, Amanda guiding Finn out and the two heading to the trainer's office.


	2. We All Have Tempers

"What in the name of all that is holy happened here?!" Hunter asked after walking into the trainer's office as Amanda had an ice pack pressed to Finn's bruised right hand.

"Seth happened." Amanda said.

"In all fairness, lass, I only intended to keep him from swinging at me but his temper emerged and so did mine." Finn responded as he rested his left hand on her face.

"He still shouldn't have swung at you." Amanda replied.

"Why the hell did he do that?" Hunter asked.

"Seth's been getting on my nerves so Finn went to go sort things out and it ended in a brawl." Amanda explained, Hunter seeing that she was holding something back but decided not to get her to tell him right away.

"Well I'll do something about Seth I promise." Hunter said.

The two looked at each other before Hunter left and Finn rested his left hand on Amanda's right hip before pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"Seth won't get away with what's he's doing, lass." Finn said.

"I miss the way he used to be… at first, I didn't even think he was possessive, I thought he was looking out for me." Amanda replied as she rested her head on his right shoulder and he took the ice pack from his hand and lightly pressed it against her nose.

"You changed a bit from who you were… and that happens to all of us, some just don't like it." Finn responded.

"You're right about that." Amanda muttered as the two saw NXT wrestler Jason Jordan walk in.

"Heard about the fight. You okay?" Jason questioned.

"For the most part." Amanda answered, having known Jason for four years but like everyone else, he had been vocal about her and Finn's closeness.

Meanwhile Seth walked outside and seen that Dakota was having a cigarette, he walked over to her.

"What do you want Seth?" Dakota asked.

"First of all, get the cancer killer away from you." Seth said, grabbing the cigarette and putting it out. "Second Finn and Mandy are driving me crazy."

"There's a twist I never saw coming." Dakota muttered sarcastically.

"They're driving me crazy of this thing you and I did. So I was thinking maybe you and I should give it a chance." Seth responded, Dakota leaned in closer and Seth went to kiss her.

"No." Dakota said before walking back inside.

Seth muttered angrily and looked out at the Laredo sky before heading back into the building and over to Dean.

"If I were you, I'd run." Dean said.

"From what?" Seth asked.

"Hunter's pissed off, he knows about the fight… though I think Mandy held something back about it." Dean explained.

"And he's right, she is holding something back." Seth said.

"I'll let her explain things when she wants but… it sounds like she's sleeping with Finn." Dean replied quietly, Seth smirking for a second before going with a lie.

Meanwhile Dakota was walking down the hallway, feeling frustrated when Sami walked up.

"Hey Kota, can we talk?" Sami asked.

"No, I've had enough of men to last me a week so whatever it is the answer is no." Dakota said before walking into her locker room and slamming the door shut.

"But I was going to…" Sami said before trailing off and walking away.

Sami found Amanda and Finn near the monitor when Raw was running through and Paige was tearing apart not only the new Divas Champion Charlotte as well as Becky but the entire Divas division and saying "We all also know how little miss Mandy got back to being on top and that was by being under the NXT Champion!", Finn resting his right hand on Amanda's lower back when he heard her mutter "Fucking cheap shot." and Sami walking to his friends.

"What's happened?" Sami asked.

"Paige is going a bit off script." Finn explained, Sami noticing that Amanda used concealer to hide the bruise on her nose. "What's with the glum look on your face?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sami lied.

"Sami don't lie to us." Amanda said, Sami mumbling something. "We can't hear you."

"I… love…" Sami said before mumbling the name.

"Who? Who do you love?" Finn asked.

"Dakota Sang. I frigging love Dakota Sang." Sami said.

"And she won't let you tell her…" Amanda responded quietly.

"I tried to ask her out before but she rejected me before I could even ask." Sami said.

"Give her time… things went a bit haywire over the weekend." Amanda replied before the two hugged for a few seconds… and Sami noticed that she was a bit pale.

 _ **Amanda's Perspective…**_

When it was time for my match against Alicia Fox, the match progressed evenly… until I was yanked out of the ring by my ankles by a person in head to toe black and Nikki and Brie broke character as Alicia was disqualified.

"Hey, don't touch her!" Nikki shouted, jumping onto the taller person and putting him in a headlock as I let Finn pick her up into his arms.

But the person had gotten away and the five headed through the crowd to try to catch him… it was when I was near the scaffolding that I grabbed a metal pipe and swung it at the person's knees as he ran at her, knocking him down as the screams identified the person as a man.

"Gotcha, you little bastard!" I growled before pulling the hood down. "Oh damn…" I muttered when I realised it wasn't Seth but instead, Clyde.

"Where is she?" Clyde demanded.

"Why the fuck should I tell you? Your sister's a grown woman with the freedom to do what she wants to with her life." I replied as Clyde pulled himself up.

"I want her to explain this." Clyde said, pulling out his phone and showing me a photo of Dakota and Seth drunk and dancing at the club they were at last night.

"Like I said, consenting adult. Not gonna get any blackmail or scandal out of that, you little prick." I responded before the other twin came up and punched Clyde.

"That's enough brother." He said.

"No it's bullshit! I don't get a kid, why should she?!" Clyde yelled, pulling out a knife and aiming it at both of us.

"I'll tell you why you don't get one, because you are too busy getting high!" The other twin yelled as he stood in front of me.

"Oh like you can talk!"

"I got clean asshole!"

"Enough!" I screamed as my headache got worse and the blood pounded in my ears… before my vision blurred and I fell to the floor unconscious.

 _ **Third Person Perspective…**_

"Come on, let's get out of here." Clyde said.

"I'm not leaving." His brother responded, the man crouching down to Amanda.

"I'll go to the cops on you! Do you hear me?! I'll go to the cops and tell them everything you have done!" Clyde yelled.

"Go ahead, I don't care. I've had enough of hurting our sister." The younger twin said, picking Amanda up, while Clyde stormed off.

It was in the nearby ER that Amanda regained consciousness and looked around.

"He said you needed our help, then just took off." Amanda heard before seeing the familiar blue eyes.

"Dakota's brother…" Amanda responded, Finn nodding before the Irishman helped Amanda sit up. "I don't know what happened, my head just started aching and my eardrums felt like they were gonna explode…" She said before glancing at the chart and seeing that her blood pressure plummeted but was normal now.

"He wasn't the one that attacked you isn't he?" Finn asked.

"Clyde was… grabbed my legs out from under me and dragged me out, I thought it was Seth at first." Amanda answered as Finn pressed a gel pack to her bruised forehead.

"I thought they both hated Kota." Finn said.

"Sounds like one of them is regretting it… when Clyde pulled that knife, I thought he was gonna..." Amanda replied, Finn's eyes widening and him checking her for wounds. "Hey, he didn't get the chance to stab me. I'm alright aside from my blood pressure plummeting… problem is, I don't even know why Clyde jumped me." She responded as the two looked at each other.

"He was gonna use you, to find Dakota." They heard someone say and they saw one of the twins.

"You're her other twin…" The two said.

"Yes… you feeling okay, little lady?" He asked.

"Just waiting for blood tests to come back and clear me." Amanda responded after finding that her right arm was bandaged from where blood was drawn. Finn pulling out a letter and giving it to Amanda.

"Can you give her this please? It's basically a goodbye and sorry letter." Finn said.

Amanda nodded before he left, her attempting to stand up but Finn stopping her.

"Let go, Balor." Amanda replied even though she knew he wouldn't.

"No he obviously doesn't want to be followed." Finn said.

"Who doesn't? And you scared us half to death!" Dakota replied as she and John ran in, John hugging Amanda after Amanda handed the letter to Dakota.

"Who is it from?" Dakota asked.

"We don't know, a nurse brought it in." Amanda lied, knowing that Dakota wouldn't read it if she knew it was from her older twin brother.

"She's right, you did scare us. Did he hit you in your head?" John responded.

"Not directly." Amanda answered.

"Were you dealing with another migraine? It wasn't another seizure, was it?" John asked.

"John, calm down." Amanda responded.

"Are you gonna ask her any more questions?" Dakota replied, knowing that John had a tendency to be overprotective of Amanda.

"Yes, who attacked you?" John asked.

"It was Clyde." Amanda admitted, Dakota's head snapping up and her eyes wide with shock.

"Where was Finn? Where one is, the other is not too far away." Dakota said.

"They started fighting with each other from what Mandy said." Finn explained.

"Wait, they fought with each other?" Dakota asked.

"Damn right they did." Amanda responded.

"Oh wow. That's something I didn't expect to happen." Dakota said, before sitting down and looking at the letter.

It was after at the hotel that Amanda was awake when she should've been sleeping and Finn noticed the tense expression and reached out, wrapping his right arm around her waist and resting his head on her chest.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked after a soft laugh, Finn hearing her heart beating.

"Getting you to calm down." Finn responded as his right hand rubbed up and down Amanda's left side, the Irishman wrapping his left arm around her upper back.

And Amanda had to admit that it was calming.


	3. Is The Line There Anymore?

"You went kind of quiet… what did your brother's letter say?" John asked after Dakota let him into her room the next morning.

"He told me everything I've missed out on. My mom's passing, him getting clean and becoming a wrestler, I have a nephew." Dakota said. "And how much he loves me and sorry that he was too scared to stand up to Clyde."

"One of them apologized… the other sounds like he just doesn't want to." John responded.

"Yeah. Your little sis doing okay?" Dakota replied.

"Yeah. It was still scary that she passed out like that though, I thought she had gone through another seizure." John responded.

"I'm glad that one of my brothers had the heart to help her." Dakota said.

"Same here, Kota." John replied.

At the same time, Amanda was opening her eyes to see that Finn had fallen asleep with his head still on her chest… she smiled slightly, knowing that moving would make him cling on tighter and gripped her phone to see a text from Dean.

' _You okay?'_

' _Yes, just woke up. Doctors don't know what caused the energy crash, everything came back normal.'_ Amanda responded… but Dean's next text seemed like a question Seth would ask.

' _Mandy, are you pregnant?!'_

' _Dean, what the hell man?!'_ Amanda responded angrily as Finn entwined his right leg with her right one, still deep in sleep.

' _Kota said that you got dizzy and lost consciousness. And Seth's been running his mouth.'_

' _Stop listening to Seth, you lunatic!'_ Amanda replied furiously, Finn lifting his head up and looking at her. "Seth's started up trouble for us to try to divert attention from his and Kota's hookup." She whispered, Finn rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Maybe we should tell Dean the truth." Finn said.

"We should and then hide the alcohol from him… when he gets drunk, he starts giving up information on everyone." Amanda replied as they let go and sat up. "Thank you for holding me last night… part of me thought that I wasn't gonna wake up." She responded as they held each other.

"I was scared when you didn't wake up right away last night… I never want to lose you." Finn replied before they let go.

When they got ready for the day, the two found Dean and told him… Dean clamped his hand to his mouth in shock and lowered it minutes later.

"Holy fuck! Seth and Kota?!" Dean said.

"Yeah. Dean… you okay?" Amanda responded after the resulting silence became unsettling.

"I have to talk to them about this." Dean responded.

"No, not Kota, she's got enough to deal with at the moment." Finn said.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Her brothers showed up… they got into a fight and one apparently regrets what he's done while the other is being a stubborn ass." Amanda explained.

"Woah, so what's gonna happen now?" Dean asked.

"I don't know... and I'm not sure I want to." Amanda replied.

At the arena for the SmackDown taping and with Finn's Balor Club jacket on her, Amanda reached Seth's locker room and knocked on the door… when he opened it, she walked in.

"You lying bastard!" Amanda responded angrily.

"What the hell did I do?" Seth asked.

"Well, running your mouth about me and Finn and our supposed child, I had a feeling you'd make that up. Using it to cover up a one night stand, that's sleazy even for you!" Amanda responded before Seth dragged her further into the locker room and closed the door. "Finn never did a damn thing to you and you still treat him like the enemy! What if he and I both left the company and went to New Japan Pro Wrestling, how would you react to that?! Wouldn't be able to be possessive of me then, would ya?! You're not getting me all to yourself and you hate it so you used Kota to soothe your bruised ego!" She shouted, Seth turning livid and throwing her against the wall.

"I didn't use Kota!" Seth yelled.

"You damn well did, you just won't admit it!" Amanda shouted, Seth grabbing her by her hair and clamping his hand over her mouth. When she bit him, Seth pulled away before he backhanded her and threw her to the floor before he was pulled off and beaten up by Finn.

When Seth was down, Finn turned to Amanda and helped her up. The Irishman examined her face before guiding her out of there.

"So what did you want to-" Dakota started to ask Sami before the door opened and they saw Finn help Amanda into the Team K.O locker room. "What happened?!" She asked after closing the door, Finn getting Amanda to sit down.

"She called Seth out on his behavior so he got abusive." Finn explained, ignoring his bruising hands and pressing an ice pack to Amanda's face.

"Oh that dirty son of a bitch!" Dakota yelled.

"Finn gave him a hell of a beating for his behavior." Amanda responded, Dakota smirking slightly… before Amanda spit some blood out into an empty cup. "That's Seth's… bit him." She said.

"Wait Kota you bit someone again?" Luke asked as he walked in.

"She did. Mandy, this tall guy is my cousin, Luke." Dakota replied, the two shaking hands and Luke cringing when he saw the bruise forming on Amanda's face and left eye.

"Ow, I'm kind of glad I'm made out of steel now." Luke said.

"I've taken worse hits." Amanda responded as Finn put the ice back on the bruise.

"No wonder you and her get along." Luke said, looking at Dakota.

"Yeah. Fuck, when Ace finds out about this when we get back to Orlando, she's gonna fucking flip." Amanda responded, her, Finn and Dakota knowing that Aestrid would.

When Seth opened his eyes, he was being helped up by Roman.

"Easy, man… damn, someone fucked you up. Was the Queen Of Pain pissed off?" Roman replied, helping Seth sit down.

"Nope. Balor got protective just because I gave Mandy a little slap." Seth explained, yelping when Roman grabbed him by the neckline of his shirt.

"A _little_ slap?! So if I go find Mandy, I won't find a big bruise on her face?!" Roman asked, sarcasm mixed with anger and Seth shoving him away to create distance between them. "She's right… you're no better to her than Randy was." He responded before he left.

It was later at the hotel that Amanda was heading towards hers and Finn's room when she heard yelling in the hallway and saw a man punch a woman.

"Come on fight back!" The man yelled, the woman shaking her head.

Amanda yelled in rage and jumped at the man, knocking him down and repeatedly punching him in the face and head as he screamed before she dragged him up by his shirt and pinned his left arm behind his back.

"You classless motherfucker! Piece of fucking garbage!" Amanda growled before she slammed her right knee into the man's arm and a sickening break echoed as the man fell.

"Leave him alone!" The woman pleaded after pulling Amanda off of the man, Amanda knowing who the voice belonged to.

Acting quickly, she guided her to the room and into it after Finn opened the door.

"Ashley, that guy hitting you doesn't love or respect you." Amanda responded as she helped Ashley sit down, Finn closing and locking the door.

"What was I meant to do? Let you kill him?" Ashley asked.

"He ain't dead but he won't be punching you for a while." Amanda responded, Ashley seeing the bruises on Amanda. "Yeah… some idiot I've been trying to keep things civil with hit me earlier."

At the same time, Kyle was sitting up and saw Seth.

"Damn, who did this, mister?!" Seth responded after pulling Kyle up to his feet.

"Some tiny crazy bitch. Have you seen a woman around here about 5'9", dark hair with red in it, hazel eyes, got some tattoos on her?" Kyle asked.

"Haven't seen her… only found you. Can you describe the woman that did this?" Seth replied.

"5'1", chestnut brown hair, hazel brown eyes… fuck, she went all hellcat. You know her?" Kyle responded.

"I know exactly where to find her." Seth said before taking Kyle down to Amanda's room. "Chances are your girl will be with her."

Seth knocked on the door… only for the response to be "I've got a taser and I will electrocute you til you and that bastard are pissing blood!", Kyle looking at Seth.

"Who the fuck was that?" Kyle asked.

"That would be Finn." Seth said, Kyle banging on the door.

"Ashley get out here right now!" Kyle yelled, Ashley squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears.

The door flung open, Seth screaming as the wires connected with him before Finn tasered Kyle, who also screamed and fell.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya both, now fuck off!" Finn responded before closing and locking the door, Ashley opening her eyes and uncovering her ears.

"Thank you." Ashley replied quietly before she and Amanda hugged.

Seth and Kyle pulled themselves up and limped away.

"Just about had it with that son of a bitch!" Seth muttered.

"Was tiny chick your girl before he stole her away?" Kyle asked.

"She was my Shield sister until he took her." Seth said.

Kyle left to go fix himself up, Seth ending back up in his room.

Amanda returned with Ashley's things, Ashley going to shower… Amanda sat down, Finn resting his right hand on her lower back.

"I probably should call her brothers and let them know what's going on." Amanda said.

"They need to… are you feeling okay?" Finn responded, noticing how Amanda cringed.

"Just a headache." Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing the back of her head as she dialed Matt's number but got his voicemail. "Call me when you get this, it concerns your sister." She responded before hanging up and setting the phone aside… and tears falling down her face as Finn held her. "How could I not know what was going on? What she's been through?"

"Kyle probably threatened her." Finn said.

"Just like how Randy was to me… and how Seth is, how Ace's dad treated her and her mom…" Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back. "What makes someone think it's okay… to abuse someone they claimed to love? The second they raise their hand to strike their loved one, they lost all love and respect." She whispered as they stretched out on their bed, Finn resting his right hand on her left hip.

Ashley emerged from the restroom, cleaned off and in pajamas.

"I can leave you two alone if you want me to." Ashley said.

"Please stay… at least this way…" Amanda responded, Ashley nodding before climbing into the second bed.

All three settled into sleep, putting everything out of their minds.


End file.
